


Black Mesa Horny Voice

by SutaMasque



Series: Benrey Ruins Everything™ [2]
Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Altered States, Aphrodisiacs, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Or something close to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque
Summary: Black Mesa Sweet Voice is essentially liquid emotion in orb form. It doesn't only reflect the owner's emotions but can also be used to alter the state of whoever digests it. There's a bunch of things one can do with this knowledge.ORGordon Freeman eats some balls.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Benrey Ruins Everything™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856980
Comments: 11
Kudos: 317





	Black Mesa Horny Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to establish consent in this one. I think I succeeded but the lines might be more blurred than I think idk. This fic does contain Gordon in an altered state though, so please proceed with caution if that might squick you.  
> I wrote this fic just for the title so I apologize if the quality is lacking. To have smth called "Black Mesa Horny Voice" in the fandom was my only goal.  
> Oh and I totally yoinked the idea of plum and slivovitz from a couple other fics I've read. Loved it, my hc now.

Gordon Freeman can’t sleep. It’s unsurprising really, not when he’s high on adrenaline and cortisol every moment of his day, he’s more surprised that everyone around him is able to sleep soundly when there’s a real danger of being assaulted by the US military (if there’s any left still) or… aliens? Whatever those are. He tosses and turns throughout the night, trying to get at least a little bit of rest but his brain is screaming at him to stay awake.

Gordon sits up, looking around for something to occupy himself with. Everybody is asleep with an exception of Benrey, whose voice he can distantly hear a few rooms over. He’s singing, probably has nothing better to occupy himself with other than honing his vocal skills. Understandable, as it seems like he doesn’t ever sleep either. He hasn’t seen him doze once so far. Gordon debates with himself whether he wants to subject himself to Benrey’s nagging at the moment or not, but finds that he has nothing better to do anyway. Maybe he can listen to him sing at least, find some distraction from the ever creeping panic he feels these days. So he stands from his pile of blankets and prays he hasn’t made a wrong decision.

When Gordon opens the door he’s hearing the sounds from, he’s greeted by a soft blue light. It fills the room, emanating from the glowing blue orbs floating under the ceiling. The room is otherwise dim, most of the lamps are shattered. Benrey sits on a barrel, not doing much of anything other than singing in blue to himself. He stops when the door creaks though and turns his attention to the trespasser.

“hey, you uhh… you allowed in here?” He asks, grinning at Gordon, “found your passport yet?”

“Benrey, I don’t...” Gordon starts, but finds himself at a loss for words, “Listen man, it’s in my locker, I can’t go back there. How many times do I have to repeat myself?”

“huh… uh… well, too bad. gonna have to stay here then so I can watch you.” the guard leans against the wall casually, not taking his eyes off Gordon for a moment, “gonna mmm…” he smacks his lips and purses them, “gonna make sure you don’t steal anything, yeah.”

Gordon smiles inwardly. He doesn’t want to seriously have this conversation and knows he doesn’t have to. This is an invitation in Benrey’s language, and he’s happy to accept it at this hour.

“Okay, I’ll humor you.” He says simply and steps into the room, the door closing softly behind him. He walks to the barrel and sits in front of it. He thinks Benrey would try to talk to him, try to annoy him in some way like he usually does, during the day. But in this strangely blue atmosphere he seems calm. Then Gordon remembers what blue means and it all falls into place.

“having trouble sleeping?” The guard breaks the silence suddenly and Gordon starts, pulled out of his thoughts. He feels his cheeks turn hot, startled by Benrey of all people, really?

“Yeah...” He sighs, “Can’t exactly relax when every waking moment is a nightmare.” Gordon pauses, looking up at Benrey. ”Do you think you could umm… sing for me? Calm me down a little so that I can maybe go to sleep?”

Benrey ponders it for a moment, then shrugs. It’s not like he was busy with anything anyway. So he clears his throat and takes a breath again.

He hums at first. It’s nothing in particular, just an assortment of sounds he’s coming up with on the fly. When Benrey opens his mouth, he’s illuminated by blue, the orbs floating easily to the ceiling. There’s a subtle gradient to them, but nothing that can otherwise describe them as not-blue. Benrey’s voice is great, Gordon can admit that much. He’s not sure if he learned to sing like that or if it’s just a Benrey thing.

Gordon fidgets slightly where he sits, realizing belatedly that if he wants that song to calm him down, it would have to be sung _directly_ into his mouth. He’s used to hating it when it’s done to him. He's never, not once in his life, thought that he could use this ability to his own advantage. And he’s kind of curious about what else Benrey can do with his voice now that he thinks about it. You know, scientifically. The guard seems to notice his unease and stops.

“what’s up gordos?” he asks easily, “something on your mind?” he knows, he has to know.

“Just… Thinking. About what else your voice can do. It’s like an emotional switch, right? Like, I know what blue means in certain contexts, but what about other colors?”

“wanna eat my balls, huh?” Benrey tilts his face slightly, then moves to slide off the barrel and stand in front of Gordon, “my balls in your mouth, is that what you want?”

“God, don’t _say_ it like that.” Gordon recoils, grimacing. He hesitates but stands too, just to be more on an eye level with the other man, even if he can’t exactly be on the same level with him. Gordon isn’t short, absolutely not! It’s just that Benrey is exceptionally tall. Yeah, that’s what it is. “But… yeah, I want you to sing at me. Whatever color you feel like sharing.”

"i thought you hated it tho." Benrey is actually thinking about it now. He’s not sure how he feels about Gordon, or anyone for that matter, learning about what he is. But sharing some of the voice seems relatively harmless, so it’s not like this will hurt him, or anybody like him, in the long run.

"I hate when you force feed them to me, but right now I'm curious. So I'm asking you.” Gordon smiles, stepping a little closer to the guard. He’s not in his personal space yet, but he’s close, close enough that if he sang, it’d reach his face. He’s beautiful in blue and Benrey looks away. He can’t say no to that face.

“uhh. sure, whatever. my balls in your mouth that is.” The guard laughs weakly, then turns to Gordon, grinning a little bit. “open the hangar then, here comes the airplane.”

And Gordon does. Benrey thinks about it for a moment, then sings a single note, a bubble of something like yellow to red. Gordon catches it, swallowing. It tastes like cherry soda and fills him with an unexplainable sense of dread. He lets out a panicked sound and stumbles away from Benrey, with a single desire to run. Run away as far as possible, he doesn’t even know what he’s running from, he just _knows_ he _has_ to or something will kill him and he--

He’s caught suddenly and jerked back. Gordon fights against the grip, but his jaw is pried open and his vision fills with blue. He goes slack in Benrey’s arms, swallowing. When his heart finally stops hammering against his ribcage, Gordon looks at the man who’s certainly _definitely_ in his personal space now, and asks a single question:

“Benrey, what the fuck was that?”

“uhh. gold to cherry makes things scary? wanted to see your freaked out face again. shit’s hilarious.” The guard chuckles. Gordon has no energy to push him away, now calm and a little tired from his adrenaline outburst. He actually finds that he doesn’t care at all. Just opens his mouth again, hoping Benrey would understand. He sees green and yellow for a moment and tastes something distinctly sweet and citrusy. A giggle bubbles up in his throat and he smiles, leaning into Benrey’s shoulder to muffle a laugh. The guard goes rigid against him.

“lime and honey… really funny, right?” Benrey mutters awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with his hands as Gordon is half-lying against him, shaking and laughing into his collar. Benrey gasps and the sound comes out in bright pink. Gordon doesn’t seem to notice and the guard watches as it floats to the ceiling, joining the receding blues, which have started popping into nothing. Gordon snorts against him and pulls away. Benrey fills his vision with blue once again and he’s calm. He’s kinda hanging off of him now, not really caring. Gordon’s hands find their purchase on Benrey’s hips to hold himself from sliding down and falling over. Gordon looks up at him, some blue stuck on his lip, and licks it off. Benrey shivers.

“I think this is enough for one day.” Gordon says, his voice hushed and just a tiny bit rough on the edges. 

Benrey can feel it bubble up in his throat, tries to hold it there but chokes. The best he can do is let it out to the side, immediately throwing his arm out to swat against the orb. It’s a purple one, and it splashes against his hand, making a mess of his arm. Gordon turns his head to it.

“What’s that one?” He asks, pulling away. Benrey quickly wipes it on his vest, then rubs his mouth with his ruined sleeve. It’s one thing when Freeman pops a boner in front of him, he likes to goad when it happens, but now it’s the other way around, and he’s suddenly at a loss for words. He briefly remembers the first time, he probably would have died if it wasn’t for this idiot’s suit.

“It’s um… you look. kinda... kinda shit. um.” He looks away, then back down at Gordon’s mouth, “hot shit. in this light. all up against me with your stupid nerd hands and stupid nerd body.”

“Is that your _horny_ voice?” Gordon laughs. God, that sounds stupid, the words ‘horny voice’ echo in his head, he probably shouldn’t have said that out loud, “How does purple rhyme with anything horny though?”

“wuh-- it’s plum, dumbass, and i’m not telling you.” The guard looks almost offended. He opens his mouth to say something else but Gordon beats him to it.

“Yeah, I think I want some of that.” He grins as he watches some more color drip from the corner of Benrey’s mouth at his words. Been awhile since they’d fooled around. And he’s curious how it’d taste, kind of intrigued how it’d feel, he’s never dealt with an aphrodisiac before. “Unless you’re not in the mood? No pressure man.” What is he talking about though, of course he’s in the mood. It’s polite to check anyway.

“yeah, yeah i’m cool. but uhh... look, it won’t make you cum-crazy like in all those fuckin’… fuckin’ animes and shit but,” Benrey looks away, red creeping up his otherwise pale face. Gordon decides he likes that look on him, “you might. you will get drunk. and horny. we will both be horny and i don’t wanna like… impose or something.”

Somehow the concept of Benrey watching hentai is both otherworldly and completely comprehensible to Gordon, but he dwells on that for just a second, more important things on his mind currently.

“Yeah I understand...” He starts carefully, really thinking about it. He strokes Benrey’s hip absent-mindedly and that must already be doing things to him because he hisses and covers his mouth with his hands this time, forcing the voice back where it’s coming from. Gordon immediately moves his hand away. “S-sorry... anyway. Just. How about you only do what I ask you to do? I can’t imagine asking you to bite my dick off or something even if I was _really_ horny, so would that be good? If you’re worried about consent?”

Benrey puts his brave boy face on even though his brain is kind of melting right now. If Gordon wants it so much, he’s game. He’ll show him what plum does, and Gordon will thank him for it. If he doesn’t throw up. He can throw up first and thank him later though.

“you want that uh… that nerd stick pulled out of your ass that bad, huh?” Benrey smirks, wiping some pink and purple off his lip, “little gordon freeman can’t ask for the grand pounding of his life directly, fuckin’ weak.” Gordon cringes.

“I changed my mind, go fuck yourself.” He swats against Benrey’s chest. It’s light and more playful than anything, and he’s hiding his embarrassed smile.

“you’d like to see that too tho, yeah?” Benrey smirks. His hands find Gordon’s waist and he holds tight, watching Gordon shake his head in disbelief. “okay, open up then.”

The moment Gordon’s mouth is open, it’s being filled with song. The notes are low and it’s subtly sweet but burning hot against his throat. _Slivovitz_ , he realizes.

It's a lot to take in literally and figuratively, but Gordon manages, gulps the liquid down despite the fire in his throat. The world starts swaying before his eyes almost immediately, making his legs weak. His knees buckle under him and he slides down to the floor, held tightly by Benrey for support. He grabs at him as he's lowered to his knees, the guard now towering above him. His voice is beautiful, Gordon thinks, so beautiful it's making him feel hot all over. 

Finally Benrey pauses to take a breath. He hums softly as he straightens and surveys the situation before him. 

Gordon pants and nearly drools against his pant leg, staring up at him, starstruck. The guard swears he can almost see hearts in his eyes. A little bit of purple is stuck on his lip and Benrey reaches to wipe it off that dopey grin. He doesn't get to do much about it before Gordon tilts his face, mouth opening to run his tongue across the guard's fingers. He smears more slivovitz on his hand before pulling away slightly. 

"More?" He asks, a kind of hope in his voice that Benrey can't deny. He looks drunk already, drunk and aroused, but it's not his limit. 

He can't say no of course, not to that face, not when Gordon's current position makes him feel hot under his collar and in places better not mentioned in a PG environment. 

"uhh… sure." Benrey replies, the air suddenly stuck in his throat as he watches Gordon open wide, sticking his plum-stained tongue out, "just… fuckin'... when hangover hits, that's on you, man." 

Gordon makes a sound like he doesn't care, looking at Benrey in a way that's absolutely sinful. He's tugging at the fabric of his trousers and the guard bends down. He puts his hands around Gordon's face again but dares go further this time, pressing their lips together. Gordon honest to God moans, shivers against him, grabbing where he can reach, and seeing, _feeling_ him in such a vulnerable position is what makes the liquid voice practically rip itself from Benrey's throat. It's a tad messy this time because Gordon chokes on it, lets it overflow from his mouth, but makes a decent attempt at swallowing anyway, his grip on Benrey's clothing tightening. The guard holds him in place until he's done, the sound dying in his throat, and pulls away for a breath. Plum runs down Gordon's chin and sticks to his beard, dripping on his suit, and Benrey watches him lick his lips. Naturally that does little to help clean the mess that his face is now, but the guard says nothing and smears the liquid on his own mouth in an attempt to wipe it clean. God, he's so hard it almost hurts. 

"Thank you." Gordon breathes in a voice so deep and raspy Benrey feels like he should probably be concerned. He just stands there with an erection tenting his pants and a drunk, high, and very aroused Gordon at his feet. He could do anything to him right now if he wanted to, and he kind of wants to do everything, but crossing into that territory right now would be crass at best and irreparably damaging at worst, and he wants him completely sober if that moment ever arrives. So he does nothing, waiting for Freeman to make his move. If he wants to, of course. 

"now what? gonna go jack off 'n fall asleep?" He starts kind of awkwardly, watching Gordon, who seems to be fixated on the fly of his pants, “should i uhh… go… tuck you in or sum--"

"Can I suck your dick?" Gordon blurts out suddenly, nuzzling into the crease between his leg and stomach. Benrey sucks in a breath just _hearing_ it said out loud, his previous thought tossed out of the window. 

"wuh… uh… s-sure, knock yourself out." He stutters a little, turning red up to the ears. Benrey tries to keep his composure as he steps to the barrel, Gordon crawling after him without getting up on his feet. The guard leans against it, reaching down to undo his belt and fly with shaking hands, and lets Gordon tug the hem of his pants down enough to bare his hips. His underwear follows, and Benrey watches Gordon pull him out, wondering wildly how they went from Gordon hating him and them maybe giving each other handjobs while nobody's watching, to all out sucking his cock. 

Gordon doesn't waste any time shoving him into his mouth. Benrey hisses, hands tangling into the other's hair and pushing him away. 

"dude! dude, fuckin'... watch your teeth man! who taught you that? that's like, blowjobs 101, geez." He frowns, the fantasy shattered right before his eyes, or rather, cock. He watches Gordon look at him in silent stupor until the other man catches on what's been said. Benrey eases his hold, doesn't let go of him completely though just in case Gordon's judgment betrays him again.

“Sorry, felt eager,” Gordon flashes him that saccharine-filled smile again. His brain isn’t quite here, Benrey can see it in his eyes, clouded with something he’s pretty sure he’s never seen there before and doesn't dare process, pupils blown out like he’s tripping.

Gordon strokes him lightly, gauging what he’s got in front of him. Benrey watches in silent awe as he leans in, slowly this time, and traces the length with his tongue from base to tip. He closes his eyes almost all the way, barely watching the guard as he wets his lips quickly and presses his lips to the head, forming a tight ‘o’ as he takes him into his mouth. Benrey hisses again but for very different reasons.

Gordon is careful about his teeth this time. His inexperience shows but he makes up for it with enthusiasm, flattening his tongue against the underside each time he comes down and sucking in each time he comes up, lapping against the head. Benrey pants above him, putting all of his weight onto the barrel and doing his best not to slide down. This isn’t the best way to receive a blowjob but there aren’t any better options that he can see right now so he steels himself, one hand cupping Gordon’s cheek and the other sliding to the back of his head. He pulls lightly, hips pressing forward just a tad. It’s not enough to make him gag, he hopes, but he can’t really find words right now to tell Gordon he wants him deeper, wants to choke him on his dick and never let him off.

Gordon moans around him, letting himself be pulled, going further willingly as his eyes squeeze shut. He does his best to relax his throat when Benrey is deep enough to be felt there and presses forward as far as he can go. He pushes his nose into the coarse hairs and hears the guard choke out a gasp above him. Gordon stays like that for a moment until his throat spasms, unused to such treatment, and he pulls off completely, gasping and coughing. Benrey lets out an inhuman sound.

"f-fuck i was almost… ugh." The guard gasps, "...mean." He watches Gordon with such intensity it would've been unnerving if only the man wasn't drunk and horny out of his mind. No thoughts, head empty. 

Gordon quickly wipes some of the mess off his face and goes back in. He slides it right down his throat and Benrey makes a different kind of inhuman noise. Both hands slide to the back of his head, just resting there for now as Gordon fucks his mouth on Benrey's cock. He swallows around the head as he comes down and dares a glance up, watching the guard's eyebrows knit together more the longer he goes. He's more tense the sloppier Gordon gets, breaths coming out harsh and ragged through his teeth, small moans spilling from his lips. He opens one eye and meets Gordon's. 

"oh fuck… ugh… can i?" Benrey threads his fingers through the hair on the back of Gordon's head, imagines the two of them in a different place and time, visualizes himself grabbing Gordon’s ponytail and tugging, making Gordon arch his back, fucking him until his voice goes raw. Benrey bites his lip to Gordon's eager sounds of approval, the fantasy pushing him hard towards his release. He pulls on Gordon’s head, hips pressing forward, trying not to be too rough, sets the pace he needs and soon he’s moaning Gordon’s name mixed with profanities. Gordon is good in his heightened arousal, lets Benrey fuck his throat and moans for it, hips humping air, not even able to touch himself through the suit but refusing to let it get him off. 

This thought finally throws Benrey over, he swears, jerking Gordon roughly and pushing all the way into his throat as he comes. Gordon chokes, gripping his slacks, then gags and Benrey pulls out, some remnants mixing into the mess on Gordon's beard. His knees are shaking, and the guard allows himself to slide down to Gordon's level, reaching to wipe the other's tears and fix his glasses. It doesn’t help right the mess much but Benrey still considers it a good attempt. Gordon coughs weakly for a few moments, but then leans into Benrey's touch and that smile is back. His hips buck into the air once every few moments and the guard imagines he must be very pent up. 

"Get me off now?" Gordon breathes against Benrey's palm, and the guard only grins at him. His voice sounds raspy from more than just arousal, and that would go straight to Benrey’s dick if it could at the moment.

"I dunno man." He starts, looking away as if in contemplation, "how 'bout you ask nicely first?" 

“Please? Benrey, if I don’t cum soon I think I’m literally going to die.” When Benrey doesn’t look satisfied, Gordon huffs, “Look, I’ll just tell my suit to get me off if you don’t. You’ll be missing out, man.” The guard quickly reconsiders, righting himself and giving Gordon his full attention.

"how'd you want it?" 

"I… Really want you to fuck me right now, to be honest." Gordon knows they’re not really in a fitting situation. He’s in his suit and he’s just sucked Benrey off, but this is what his horny brain is telling him and he wants it, even if he’ll probably regret saying it later. Benrey smacks his lips in a way that sounds absolutely disgusting, a hint of plum staining his lip, and opens his mouth...

"uhh… sure, my dick has cheat codes, and like, I could make it noclip through your suit, but it ain't got infinite nut." He says.

"Wh--" Gordon can't decide if he's intrigued or afraid. 

"too OP. can't just type "motherlode" while fucking, y'know." The guard continues and Gordon visibly cringes at that.

“I’m--”

“my dick is on cooldown.” Benrey finishes with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Benrey, what the fuck. Okay, just jack me off, I don't want to hear you talk anymore. Like, ever." Gordon wants to know if the noclip thing is a joke or not but he's too afraid to find out if it isn’t. He hates how his melting brain doesn’t clear up at all at that, his cock doesn’t get even a fraction softer and he wants to blame it on the sweet voice, but he isn’t entirely sure that’s it anymore. He's definitely wet against his undergarments and when Benrey gently pushes him to lie back and (somehow) pulls him out, he’s dripping precum.

Gordon groans quietly under Benrey’s hot gaze. He did that to him, turned Gordon Freeman into a whimpering mess under him, he can feel the voice bubble up in his throat again and lets it out to the side. Gordon doesn’t need any more. Judging by the sorry state his cock is in, he’s had enough. It’s wet and flushed in his hand, and it hardens further just a little bit when Benrey gives it an experimental stroke. Gordon whimpers again. God, he must be really sensitive. Benrey settles over him, one hand propping him up next to Gordon’s head so that he can look at his face when he does this, the other tightening its hold around him, movements light for now to gauge his reaction. Gordon moans, bucking his hips lightly into his hand. Benrey is barely doing anything but it’s already doing _things_ to him.

“Oh fuck...” Gordon breathes, closing his eyes. He groans softly when the hand on his cock speeds up. Benrey is good at this, he’s giving him the tight smooth strokes he needs and he can feel heat bloom in his groin all too soon. ”That stuff is strong.”

“i told you.” Benrey chuckles above him, “should’ve listened, bro.” He really shouldn’t have though, he regrets none of it and he’s pretty sure Benrey doesn’t either, “should’ve uhh...”

“Shut up, go faster.” Gordon hisses and Benrey obliges, like he always does when they’re together like this. It feels divine, both the near silence and Benrey’s hand on his slick cock. He knows he won’t last, he’s too sensitive, due to the voice, probably. There’s a sweet tug in his abdomen that he doesn’t want to fight and he lets it slowly wash over him. His thighs tense, his stomach spasms, muscles locking up one after another as he nears his peak. He doesn’t dare open his eyes now but he somehow knows Benrey is staring at him with a ravenous expression. The shadow above him shifts and Gordon can now see light through his eyelids. He doesn’t care much, not when he feels heat above his dick and then something warm, wet, and unnaturally long sliding around the head. That’s when the tension finally releases and Gordon comes with a shout, uncaring if the rest of the science team overhears him. It’s good, too good, he can distantly hear Benrey moan with him through the white noise in his ears. Gordon lies down boneless after that, and when he opens his eyes he’s greeted by the sight of the guard wiping his cum off his mouth.

“What… what the fuck was that, Benrey?” Gordon asks, catching his breath.

“um… i licked your dick, bro. never had that done? man, your sex life must be really boring.” Benrey replies casually, wiping a bit of white off his cheek and popping that finger into his mouth. Gordon shivers. 

“No, that’s not what I mean. You know what I mean.” He presses on. The other man just gives him a confused glance. 

"huh?" Benrey shrugs. Thankfully, Gordon must have cummed whatever has been addling his brain out so there’s no more fog, he isn't horny enough to really want to find out right now. He probably doesn't need to know what's in Benrey's mouth anyway. He's seen hints of sharp teeth, he won't be surprised if the rest of it is fucked up beyond human comprehension as well. Welp, at least he's cleaned up so he's not at all uncomfortable when Benrey fixes his dick back in place (he's never quite sure how he does that). He watches the guard fix his own uniform as he just basks on the floor. He's actually feeling pretty tired and sleepy now. 

"so… was it good? 10/10 -- IGN?" Benrey asks with a hint of anxiety in his voice as he settles right on the floor next to Gordon. Gordon isn't in a mood to argue about his choice of wording so he just chuckles. 

"Yeah. Would probably do it again." He answers honestly, smiling. Then cringes as Benrey continues _talking_.

"poggers. fuckin' like and subscribe," The guard grins, "ring the notification bell to suck my d--" 

"I get it, I get it, shut up and don't ruin it for me." He kind of regrets saying that, kind of regrets enabling Benrey in anything. Not really though, he’s just being a little spiteful. He can admit he enjoyed it a lot, even with the other’s incessant blabbering.

It's silent then, both of them coming down from their orgasm. Eventually Gordon sits up. 

"Falling asleep kinda. Um. Tommy found some blankets in a residential area, no beds though, but we still don't have to sleep on the bare floor." He starts carefully. God, he doesn't wanna sound like a dick, but, "Gotta go back there. To sleep. Not trying to ditch you after sex just…" 

"’s cool,” Benrey yawns. He sounds tired, “i’m comfy on the floor. floor has its pros, like uhh… no bedbugs, ‘cause no bed. the back pain when you wake up makes you feel alive.”

“Um… You can just ask to come with, you know?” Gordon watches as Benrey turns his face away, a light flush creeping up his cheeks, “Nobody is going to mind if you sleep with us, or stay watch if you don’t. There’s a shitton of blankets man, you could make a… a blanket fort with those.”

“wuh?” Benrey still isn’t looking. “you can’t make a blanket fort, gordos, that’s dumb. blankets aren’t pillows, what did they teach you in MIT?” Gordon just rolls his eyes.

“Come on. Let’s go.” He stands up, helps the very embarrassed guard get up as well, and leads him back to where the rest of the science team is fast asleep. There’s enough blankets for everybody, Benrey included, but it seems like Bubby has hoarded a few for himself in his sleep, having started to tug one off of Dr. Coomer who’s sprawled out next to him. Tommy is in a corner by himself in a complete tangle, but he seems perfectly comfortable that way. Gordon goes to lie down where he first fell asleep, a bunch of blankets under him. He pushes his arm under them and uses it as a pillow. Benrey is just standing there awkwardly, staring down at him like he’s afraid of something. Them being nice to each other outside of their quick jerk off sessions (but even during those it’s not always that way) must be an otherworldly concept to him. Gordon sighs and pats the space next to him.

“k-kinda gay, bro.” The guard breathes but moves to join him anyway. They’re not touching as he lies down, so Benrey calms a little and closes his eyes. He doesn’t get a reply from Gordon and assumes he’s fallen asleep or is tired enough to ignore him at this point. Something warm is blooming in his chest when he’s so close to Gordon. Benrey remains wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to classypartyninja for the beta!
> 
> If you liked this horny nonsense you can follow me on twt [@sutamasquensfw](https://twitter.com/sutamasquensfw)  
> I plan to write and maybe draw more. I also want to take small requests and ideas and maybe commissions down the line.


End file.
